


The Eggplant Aftermath

by call_me_by_charmie



Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: (like not a dom but the dominant one here), Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Timothée Chalamet, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/pseuds/call_me_by_charmie
Summary: "Armie was a mess – face flushed, eyes glazed, hair sticking in all directions, precome pooling on his stomach. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect for Timmy."Armie leaves a comment on Timmy's instagram. Timmy reacts.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Charmie Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	The Eggplant Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> 🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦💦💦❤️❤️❤️❤️🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> This is not inspired by any prompt (I'm sorry, I'll get to them). The past week I struggled with writing and Armie's comment yesterday finally got my imagination going. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote a part of this during an online class.

The second Armie hit ‘send’, he knew he posted form the wrong account. People were fast nowadays – the comment already had a few likes. He could probably quickly delete it and hope no one took a screenshot. But as he watched the number of likes climb, in a true Armie-fashion, he thought – FUCK ALL and locked his phone.

The phone kept pinging with notifications and a few seconds later it started ringing. He was about to decline it, expecting furious Evelyn to shout at him, but it was a video call from Him. He braced himself and clicked “Accept”.

Timmy’s face popped up on the screen, eyebrows raised, curls falling into his eyes. Armie wished he could tuck them behind Timmy’s ears. As if reading his mind, Timmy pushed the stray curls behind his ear with his delicate fingers and that adorable bendy pinky sticking out.

“Horny much?” he smirked.

Okay, this didn’t seem bad. Armie felt the need to apologize anyway. “Timmy, I’m sorry. People already noticed when I realized I commented from the main,” he mumbled, averting his eyes.

“Hm… really? Or was it that you wanted them to see? Wanted the whole wide world to know, you were horny and desperate for me?” Timmy’s tone wasn’t angry, nor was it entirely teasing; there was a strong undercurrent of something else. By the way Timmy’s eyes darkened and his voice dropped lower, Armie had a good idea of what that something was. But he still felt caught.

“Um… I.” He could try to deny it, but with the way his pants were getting tighter and Timmy looking like that- “Yeah,” he breathed out. “Yeah, maybe I did want that.”

“I see, well, I suppose I should punish you for putting my career at risk.” This wasn’t the usual way they did it. Usually, Armie was the dominant one. But sometimes, sometimes he needed to submit. And Timmy seemed to know exactly when that time came. “I want you naked.”

He didn’t have to be told twice, quickly shedding his t-shirt and his pants and boxers in one go.

“Show me.” Armie tilted his phone, so Timmy would get better view of his dick. “Oh baby, you’re getting hard already. Let me help. I want you to do exactly what I say, understood?”

Armie nodded.

“Words, please.”

“Yes… Yes.”

“You can’t come unless I tell you to.” Armie whined at that, wondering if he’d get to come at all today. Maybe Timmy really wanted to punish him.

“Prop your phone against something, so you can use both of your hands.” Armie shuffled around a bit before finding the best position for both his phone and himself. “Gorgeous,” murmured Timmy absentmindedly.

“Start stroking yourself. Slowly.” Armie tugged at his cock hesitantly. He sighed – finally some relief. All hesitancy was quickly thrown out of the window, but as Armie’s pace was getting faster, he winced. Too dry.

“You can use the lube in the drawer.” Timmy watched Armie squeeze some of it into his huge palm. “Spread it evenly. That’s it. So good.” Armie heard a soft moan and glanced at the small screen. He could only see the top half of Timmy’s body, but he could see his arm moving up and down.

“Can I see you too?” he pleaded. “Please.” He heard some shuffling and then Timmy came back to the view, pants and boxers tugged down to his knees, his cock erect, with the tip already glistening.

“Like the view? Now go back to work, start slow and get faster.”

So, Armie did. His hand making a squelching sound and he moved it up and down his length, with lube easing the way. He was so turned on, precome already leaking from his pink cock.

“Pinch your nipples with your other hand. Twist them a bit, like I’d do to you, with just enough pain. Are you imagining it’s me? I would take each into my mouth and suck. Bite them. Make them hard.” A moan escaped Armie’s throat as he followed the instructions.

Timmy watched Armie’s chest redden, his breathing becoming laboured. His hand faltered – a tell-tale sign of an oncoming orgasm.

“Stop.” Timmy ordered.

It startled Armie and he froze at the spot. Damn, he was on his way to such a lovely orgasm. “Why-“ he whined.

“Because I said so,” answered Timmy in a no-bullshit tone. It made Armie’s cock jerk – something about Timmy being in charge of his orgasm was just inexplicably hot.

“Okay now, rub at the head, dip into the slit. But remember – no coming unless I tell you so.” Armie groaned but did as he was told. “Tease the underside and the spot – you know which one. The one I love to press my tongue against. Just like that. Yes. You can stroke yourself again, twist at the top. Perfect.”

Armie was already starting to tremble, both from his activities and from the things Timmy was saying.

“Spread your legs further. That’s it, yes. Fondle your balls. Oh fuck- I love your balls, I wish I could lick them, take them into my mouth and suck.”

“Timmy, I-“ Armie warned, half-desperate, half-horrified because he wanted to obey Timmy’s commands. Fuck, he wanted to be good.

“No! Squeeze the base, I didn’t allow you to come.” Armie let out something between a whine and a groan. “Focus on your breathing.” Timmy watched his lover calm down and get further back from the edge. “That’s it. You’re good, you’re doing so well, Armie.”

Armie was a mess – face flushed, eyes glazed, hair sticking in all directions, precome pooling on his stomach. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect for Timmy.

He was still very close, if he touched his cock now, he’d probably lose control in an unsatisfying orgasm, and Timmy didn’t want that. That’s why Timmy decided to change his plans a bit.

“Lube up your index finger on your left hand. I want you to tease your rim, slip in and out. Work your way in.” Timmy watched mesmerized as more and more of Armie’s long finger disappeared in his tight hole. Shit, it’s been a while he fucked him, he thought and started jerking himself off more fervently.

“Timmy,” Armie moaned as he hit his prostate.

“Yes, baby. I got you. Massage your prostate, do what feels good. Fuck, I want to milk you when I come back, you’re already leaking so much.”

Armie groaned at Timmy’s words, he was flushed red from them, but he kind of loved being exposed like this.

“Keep fingering yourself but start jerking off with your other hand.” Timmy had trouble getting the words out, since his own breathing was fast and his orgasm nearby.

Armie barely got his hand back on himself, he was already rushing to the edge. He only hoped Timmy wouldn’t stop him again.

“You ready?” Green eyes meeting blue.

Armie’s been ready for the past half an hour.

“Come. Come for me, Armie.” Before he even finished the sentence, streaks of sperm stared escaping the head of Armie’s cock. And there was a lot. Like a lot. All over his hand, his stomach, some of it even landed in his chest hair.

After getting so close to orgasm two times and being forced to stop, his orgasm shook Armie to the core and it took him a while to get back to himself. When he looked at his phone, Timmy was wiping his hand with a tissue.

“You came too?” Armie didn’t even notice with the spasms of his peak overtaking his whole body.

Timmy snorted at that, but then smiled adoringly. “You were so hot like that, finally getting what you needed, completely giving in.”

“I love you so much, Tim.”

“I love you, too.” They just grinned at each other happily. “I’m so sorry, I have to go now. But we’ll talk later.”

“Sure, have fun.”

“I already did,” he smirked. “Oh, and Armie? Don’t worry, okay? We’ll figure it out. Maybe it’s time we stop with the bullshit.”

Armie just smiled gratefully. Maybe it really was time they said _enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) All kudos and comments especially are deeply appreciated.


End file.
